1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for rotating an input image in, e.g., a facsimile apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional transmitting facsimile apparatus transmits an original image while adding characters to a header portion of the original image, and a receiving apparatus records the received image while adding characters to a footer portion of the received image. However, such characters to be added are added at a fixed position independent of the set direction of an original. For this season, if the operator at the transmitting apparatus sets an original in a wrong direction (shifted from a normal direction by xc2x190xc2x0 or 180xc2x0) and starts a reading operation of the original, the direction of characters in the original does not match that of characters added to the header and footer portions, and the receiving apparatus receives an image which is not easy to read.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, a facsimile apparatus, a facsimile system, and a recording medium which solves the above-mentioned problem.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a facsimile apparatus, a facsimile system, and a recording medium, which matchs the direction of characters in an original image with that of characters to be added.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, which matchs the direction of an input image with that of an image to be synthesized.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and the accompanying drawings.